


The Gift of Giving

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Presents, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Danny wakes up and Ninja Brian is no where to be found, but turns out he was just out shopping.





	The Gift of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: in-universe ninja ship party w danny being home alone for what feels like too long and he starts worrying about where ninja brian is like what if he got ambushed? what if he's hurt? why hasn't he called? but it turns out NB just took 2 long to pick out an anniversary gift so when he comes home to a distressed danny he's a lil confused at first but then danny explains himself and feels a lil stupid for worrying (bc NB can take care of himself) so NB just hugs him and hands him the gift like 'ily'

In retrospect, Danny really shouldn’t have been freaking out. He and Ninja Brian had only been… whatever they are for a couple months. They didn’t own each other. Brian was in no way required to tell Danny where he was going or when he was going to be back, but Danny was nervous. Really nervous. 

The two of them had fallen asleep together the night before, with Brian’s back curved protectively around Danny’s skinny frame, but Danny had woken up to an empty bed, nothing but cold sheet next to him. He had involuntarily shivered at the cold, missing the heat of Brian’s body against his. 

At first, Danny had thought that maybe Brian had just gone down to the basement to train early, but as Danny wandered through the house, he saw no sign of Brian. Everything was where it should be, Brian’s things hadn’t been messed up, and it didn’t even look like he had stopped to eat breakfast before vanishing. Danny frowned. Where could he be?

Danny sat down at the kitchen table and placed his head in his hand, elbow resting on the table, fingertips tracing random patterns on the glass with his other hand. The ticking of the kitchen clock and the occasional tapping of Danny’s fingers on the table were the only sounds echoing through the house as he sat there, staring at nothing.

After nearly half an hour of waiting he sighed and stood up from his seat at the table, trudging his way over to the kitchen counter and shoving a piece of toast into the toaster.  He rested his elbows on the counter as he waited, eyes going out of focus as his mind wandered off. 

_ Where was Brian? Why wouldn’t he tell Danny where he was going, or that he was going somewhere in the first place? Was he okay? Did he get attacked? Was-? _

Danny jumped and was startled out of his thoughts when his toast popped up. He snagged it right out of the toaster, not bothering with grabbing a plate or napkin and ignoring how hot it was. He turned around and hopped up onto the counter, moving to take a bite when the front door opened. 

He dropped his toast onto the floor when he saw Brian walk in, carrying a bag from a store Danny didn’t recognize. Danny jumped off the counter and bolted over to Brian, grabbing his shoulders and making Brian look up to him. 

Brian looked a bit startled and raised an eyebrow at the relieved look on Danny’s face. 

“Ninja Brian! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Danny said, wrapping his arms around Brian’s shoulders and pulling him close. Brian hugged back hesitantly, confused as to why Danny was being super affectionate and seemed like he had been worried.

When they pulled apart, Brian looked up at Danny confusedly. 

_ “What do you mean? I was never in any harm,”  _ he signed, and Danny blushed slightly, dropping his hands from where they were still cupping Brian’s shoulders. 

Danny rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked to the ground, “I just woke up and you were gone and I thought something had happened to you. I was worried.”

Brian frowned slightly, before tapping Danny’s arm to get him to look up.  _ “I was aiming to be back before you got up but it took a bit longer than I thought. I’m sorry I worried you.” _

“It’s alright, just let me know if you’re going somewhere next time, alright?” Danny smiled and Brian nodded in response. 

They stood there for a moment before Danny looked toward the bag hanging on Brian’s arm and leaned to try to look inside, causing Brian to scowl and pull the bag away.

“Ninja Brian, what’s in the bag?” Danny drew out the ‘n’ in Brian’s name, urging him to let him see inside, curious as to what it could be. 

Brian looked down at the bag for a moment before looking back at Danny, then back at the bag. He did that for a couple moments and the playful smile on Danny’s face faded.

“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. I was just playing around,” Danny said, trying to push down his curiosity, but Brian could see right through him. 

Brian sighed and looked at the bag one more time before meeting Danny’s eyes, a small blush rising up on his cheeks. _“It’s a present. For you. It’s supposed to be for our anniversary tomorrow, but I can give it to you now if you’d like.”_  

Danny’s heart jumped at the thought that Brian went out of his way to get something for him, and he looked at it then back to Brian. “Only if you want to give it to me now, I can wait.”  

Brian raised an eyebrow at the way Danny was practically vibrating in place with excitement and shook his head, taking the bag off his arm and digging around inside. He pulled out a cute, stuffed animal of a unicorn that was light blue with a darker blue for the horn. 

Danny nearly gasped in excitement and took the animal in his hands and clutched it to his chest, grinning at it broadly. He looked at it for a minute before looking back up to Brian, smiling so hard that his cheeks were starting to hurt. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Brian again pulling him in close. 

“Thank you so much, Ninja Brian. I love it,” he said quietly, holding onto Brian tightly. Brian hugged back and felt Dan smile against the side of his head.

Danny leaned back and brought his hand up to Brian’s mask, tugging at the bottom carefully, asking the silent question. Brian nodded and Danny took of Brian’s mask, smiling at him before pressing a kiss to his lips, feeling Brian’s lips curve into a smile against his. 

“I love you, you know that?” Danny asked, still nose to nose with Brian.

Brian just leaned forward and kissed him again in response. 


End file.
